1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a press felt for a paper, cardboard or tissue machine, which can be made endless by means of pintle wire in the machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Seamable press felts, or those that can be made endless, have always presented a problem in the paper machine with regard to an increased tendency to mark in the seam region. An additional problem with seamable press felts in the paper machine, or those that can be made endless, exists in the increased wear and tear which is based on the loss of fibers in the machine-side fibrous nonwoven layer in the region of the seam. On the press felts known from the current state of the art it has been suggested to add additional polymer material over the seam in order to increase the wear resistance. This additional polymer material is supplied from the paper side of the felt and oftentimes saturates the felt through its entire thickness. A great disadvantage is the marking characteristic associated with it due to the water and air permeability in the seam region caused by it, as opposed to the areas outside the seam region.
What is needed in the art is a press felt which, in spite of increased wear resistance compared to the press felts known in the state of the art, has the same or improved marking characteristic.